


Miłosne dramaty Pottera

by enntsu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: o tym, jak ciężkie życie ma lucjusz malfoy.i o tym, że z jakiegoś powodu wszystko zawsze dzieje się w malfoy manor.





	Miłosne dramaty Pottera

Lucjusz Malfoy naprawdę widział w swoim życiu wiele różnych, dziwnych rzeczy. W ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni nawet przeszedł szybki kurs radzenia sobie z szokiem, zawałem i bandą nastolatków. W sumie po tych naprawdę długich dniach mógł spokojnie zabrać się za pisanie całej książki o działaniu, jeszcze niedorosłych, ludzi i o tym, że synowie powinni mieć jakieś specjalne testy psychologiczne, bo jest spora szansa na to, że między jedną lekcją, a drugą, wpadną na podejrzanych okularników i strzała amora na dobre zagnieździ się w ich pośladku. A zakochani synowie są jeszcze bardziej upierdliwi niż zwykli... i sprowadzają dziwnych ludzi... i zmuszają do tolerowania tych dziwnych ludzi, a w ich pokojach pojawia się podejrzanie dużo tęczowych ubrań.

Ale wróćmy do tematu właściwego — Lucjusz Malfoy widział wiele różnych, dziwnych rzeczy i powoli zaczął sądzić, że zdziwić go może już jedynie Voldemort w różowym tutu i koronie księżniczki. Niestety życie znów z niego zakpiło i gdy po kolejnym męczącym dniu otworzył łazienkę z zamieram wykąpania się, zastał w niej Pottera. Bardzo rozwalonego i wkurzonego Pottera.

— Draco mnie nie kocha — oświadczył Harry z taką powagą, że aż Lucjusz zapragnął znaleźć się na drugim końcu świata. Albo wyskoczyć przez okno.

— Aha — powiedział wyjątkowo wolno, bo jego mózg jeszcze analizował sytuację, w której się znalazł.

— Obraził moich przyjaciół. Znaczy on ich zawsze obraża, ale zazwyczaj robi to tak, że ich nie obraża, a teraz obraził ich obrażając ich, rozumie to pan, prawda?

— Tak — odpowiedział Lucjusz, chociaż tak naprawdę ani trochę nie rozumiał, ale w tej chwili mógłby potwierdzić cokolwiek.

— I z pewnością rozumie pan, że w tej sytuacji nie mam ochoty widzieć się z pana synem, a co za tym idzie nie mogę przebywać z nim w jednym pokoju, korytarzu, w jednej części tego domu, tak? — Harry podniósł się z ziemi.— To dobrze, że i to pan rozumie — powiedział, gdy Lucjusz niepewnie pokiwał głową.

— Ale... czemu w mojej łazience? — wymamrotał, lecz nie dostał odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego został wypchnięty z pomieszczenia, usłyszał „Dobranoc" i drzwi się zatrzasnęły.

Nie. Jednak dalej nie rozumiał nastolatków.


End file.
